deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/Useful Notes Blog: Warpy's Death Battle's Season 2
Description Warpy Here! Just like Para's this is devoted to predicting my matches and who wins them! So let's get it on! S2 Episode One; Revy vs Spike Spiegel Description Anime Gunmen! Old vs New! Which Gunslinger will claim victory? Spike Spiegel Spike was introduced in the Eponymous series Cowboy Bebop, as a Space Bounty Hunter! He was born on Mars, basically working for a group of Crime Lords since he was a kid. Until one day, there was a shootout, and Spike accidentally faked his death! His friend's girlfriend helped him out, and got him back to full health, but they did fall in love and plan to run away together. It did not work. As a result, Spike faked his own death AGAIN, and became a Bounty Hunter alongside Ex-Cop, Jet Black. Now the two fight to get all the cash they can while running a Spaceship. Standard Equipment Spike usually carries around his Jericho, a gun made in Isreal. It has a 10-round magazine, and it fires .45 ACP ammunition. Not only can Spike hit his opponents from 150 feet away, but he has another damn Pistol, and grenades he carries around. Along with a knife. And a staff. Physicality Spike is 27 years old, and OH MAN does this guy kick ass. He uses his opponents style against them, while surprising them with things like kicks and punches. He once went berserk and took down an entire group of criminals who were trying to fuck with him. Then the survivors ran away in fear. Spike can dodge bullets, and outspeed casual bullet timers. His trademark smirk and cocky attitude is mostly a ploy to piss off his opponents into chargin at him without thinking. It tends to work in his favor a lot. He's got a Cybernetic Eye that helps him aim too! Spike is durable enough to be shot multiple times and continue fighting, and get slashed and fall out of a chapel window and recover within a couple weeks. Weaknesses Well, he doesn't aim to kill most of the time. But this is DEATH BATTLE. OF course he will. He IS also human too. Enough well placed bullets could put him down quick. He could get distracted if reminded about his past. Feats Spike is strong enough to take on entire criminal hoardes and win. Spike can survive massive falls, and gunshot wounds Faked his death, twice. Took out an entire criminal organization on his own. Can hit almost any target he fires at. Revy "Two Hands" Born to an alcoholic father and beaten since she was a child, Revy had one of the worst childhoods in anime history. She's gone through things children shouldn't have to go through, right up until she shot her bastard father. For several years afterwards, she lived on the streets before SOMEHOW finding her way to a crime city called Roanapur. Standard Equipment Revy trained her skill with guns by shooting cans off of fences as a kid. We dunno how she got so good at all those flips she does...but goddamn is she good at flips. It's like everything she does incorporates a gun...or a flip. Anyway's, Revy commonly carries around a pair of Modified Beretta's know at The Cutlass. With built in silencers, nine millimeter ammo, and thirteen shots a gun. She dual wields these babies like there's no tomorrow, which is how she got the awesome nickname 'Two Hands" Revy's comfortable with carrying around all types of weapons, from Grenades, to RPG's, to Assault Rifles. Piss her off, and say goodbye to your life pal. If you piss her off enough, she'll enter Whitman Fever, a state where she loses her cocky smirk and personality, and goes into all out killing machine mode. Be-Ware. Physicality As i've said before, Revy is the flip master. Back flips, front flips, sideways flips, backwards then sideways flips, flipping you off, Revy is the BEST. So not only is she a parkouring master, but she's got a brutal up-close-and-personal form of CQC. Revy has dodged bullets coming at her, and survived Knife wounds and kept on fighting. Hell, one time she fought an evil maid named Roberta for an entire night. They were so on-par that they only ended the fight because both of them feel unconscious. Weaknesses She's a human, meaning if you put a bullet in her she'll likely be hurt. Anger and competitiveness will likely make her a more open target. Feats Revy has slaughtered 5 boats worth of people Revy killed an entire group of Neo-Nazi's...on her own. Really. Really fast. Fought an evil maid for an entire night. Foughtt off Roanapurs best bounty hunters. Casual bullet-timer Verdict Hoo...boy.... Okay...so let's compare them. Physicality: Even Agility: Revy Experience: Spike Weaponry: Even Durability: Spike *barely* CQC: Spike Well then...such a freaking close call... Revy and Spike will exchange several shots at one another. This is really all they're gonna need to figure out how their opponents fights. Spike might be pushed back a bit by Revy's sheer agility and firepower. But really, it won't take much for Spike to read in on Revy's abilities. Once they both run out of their individual ammo, they're gonna have to start working on their environments and make a break for new weapons. Revy with her skill with other weapons with manage to keep Spike away, but Spike's sheer experience and quick thinking will allow him to bypass most of Revy's artillery. And when this fight get's into close quarters, it's just Revy's tenacity vs Spike's skill. Revy's angry style of fighting will only piss her off into getting into Whitman Fever. In this state she's calmer. She's more focused. And this sudden change in attitude will literally catch Spike off gaurd. Spike's gonna take a beating...but again. Spike has DEALT with this shit. In the end...Revy's just gonna be undone by Spike's Destructive Capacity, Smarter CQC Style, and Experience he holds over her. So, i'm giving a well deserved win to Spike Spiegel, the Cowboy of the Bebop. S2 Episode Two; Alucard vs Mami Tomoe Description Alucard Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Mami Tomoe Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Three; Alucard vs Bigby Wolf Description Alucard Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Bigby Wolf Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Five; Zarya vs The Heavy Description The Heavy Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Zarya Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Six; The Scout vs Tracer Description The Scout Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Tracer Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Seven; The Spy vs Hoxton Description The Spy Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Hoxton Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Eight; Yoko vs Sinon Description Yoko Littner Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Sinon Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Nine; Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown Decription Ruby Rose Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Travis Touchdown Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Ten; Ruby Rose vs Simmons Description Ruby Rose Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Simmons Syandard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Eleven; Ruby Rose vs Steven Universe Description Ruby Rose Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Steven Universe Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Twelve; Homura Akemi vs The Player (OC) Description Homura Akemi Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats The Player Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Thirteen; Han Solo vs Captain Kirk Description Han Solo Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Captain Kirk Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Fourteen; Sterling Archer vs James Bonde Description Sterling Archer Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats James Bonde Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Fifteen; Mael Radec vs Captain Rex Description Mael Radec Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Captain Rex Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 Episode Sixteen; Commander Shepard vs Master Chief Description Commander Shepard Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Master Chief Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict S2 SEASON FINALE; Link vs Dante Description Link Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Dante Standard Equipment Physicality Weaknesses Feats Verdict Category:Blog posts